


i won't tell a soul

by literato



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, louis is married to another guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literato/pseuds/literato
Summary: Louis sighs and walks towards him, sitting back down across him. He lifts a hand to brush Harry’s hair back. Louis looks beautiful. He looks dazed and his eyes are bright but they’re sadder now. They always hate this part.ora short fic inspired by Charlie Puth's I Won't Tell a Soul





	i won't tell a soul

**Author's Note:**

> obviously I don't condone cheating at all. this work is inspired because the tone and the emotion of the song really got to me.

  
_Oh darling I know you're taken_

The first time Harry saw Louis, the latter was dancing with his husband at their friend's wedding. Harry went as a plus-one, and really he just went for the booze and the cake.

He sips from his cocktail. He was sat on a table alone, and even the one who invited him left him in favor of dancing with a newfound date. He let his eyes wander, and they land on the couple dancing in the middle of the floor as if they were the ones who just got hitched. They stood there, wrapped in each other and smiling.

Harry gets served a dessert from a waiter, even if the whole thing was self-service. He sends a wink to the waiter, and the man blushes before scurrying off.

He sees the couple separate then, parting with a kiss before they went to their own circle of friends. The taller one went to the groom, clapping him on the back. Harry doesn’t care about him, though, so he looks back to the smaller one. The latter was by the bar, chatting with the bartender.

And before Harry could know what’s happening, he was getting up and heading straight to the bar, plopping right down on a stool.

The small one glances at him before resuming his talk with the bartender. Eventually, the whole group of bridesmaids thought it was a good time to all simultaneously drink, so the bartender sends a goodbye to the small one before doing his job.

“Who did you come here for?” Harry asks. He had an elbow leaning on the bar, and he knew he was being suggestive.

Though, the small one remains oblivious. He gives Harry a smile, “My husband is friends with the groom. You?”

“Came with a friend.” Harry nods towards Zayn, and as he did, he sees the small one’s husband striding towards them. Harry looks back, “I’m Harry.“

Small One offers his hand, “Louis.“

They shake hands just before the husband comes.

_Something 'bout this just don't feel right_

Louis keeps glancing towards the table where that lone stranger was sitting. They had officially met, just one shake of their hands before he left, slipping into the bathroom.

“Who was that?” Brian asks, arm wrapping around Louis’ waist.

“He’s friends with… “ Louis shrugs, “That friend of yours.” He’s still letting his eyes wander.

Brian frowns, “Haven’t seen him before. “

The door to the bathroom swings open and out comes Harry. He adjusts his collar before going back to his table where Zayn sits. They exchange a few words, smirk evident on his face, and Zayn punches him on the shoulder and points a finger at him as he laughs. Something stirs inside Louis.

Louis says, “Me, either. “

_Everytime one of us tries to leave here the other one holds on tight_

Louis drops down beside Harry, chest heaving as he stares up at the ceiling. Harry is in the same state, but soon enough he’s able to catch his breath. He rolls over, already sleepy. He’s met with a damp but empty spot on his bed.

Louis was already up, pulling up his boxers. Harry stays laying down, one eye peeking out from the fluff of the pillow.

He remembers the first time they did it, sober but drunk at the same time. Mind clear, yet drunk of the idea of something so forbidden. That was months ago, and Louis had freaked out until Harry held him.

“It’s late.” Harry says, sitting up. The duvet falls on his waist, his hair is messy, and he has bruises all over his chest. Louis pauses in the midst of his dressing, smiling softly down at him.

Harry points out, “Might be dangerous to go out there alone.”

Louis sighs and walks towards him, sitting back down across him. He lifts a hand to brush Harry’s hair back. Louis looks beautiful. He looks dazed and his eyes are bright but they’re sadder now. They always hate this part.

_Baby, tonight there’s so much love in between us._

Harry grabs his hand, nuzzling it against his cheek and kissing his wrist. He drops it then starts to lean in. They meet halfway, with Harry naked and Louis half-dressed. Louis sighs against Harry’s lips, and he momentarily pulls away as he rises to his knees on the bed.

Harry tries to follow him nonetheless, tilting his chin up until Louis has settled back into his lap and kissing him again. Louis’ rough, always wanted it that way. His nails starts to press down on Harry’s shoulders and suddenly the pain on Harry’s back blooms again.

Harry cups Louis’s cheeks, framing his jaw as he controls the kiss, slowing it down but somehow making it even deeper. He opens his mouth, touching Louis’ tongue with his.

Louis whimpers, holds on tight. And then he pulls away all of a sudden.

_But you say you gotta get home_

Harry leans his head on Louis’ shoulders, eyes closing and expecting Louis to say the words he dreads every time they’re together.

“I gotta go.” Louis says gently. He’s still perched on Harry’s lap, hand having come up to stroke his hair.

Harry doesn’t respond, just tightens his hold on Louis. As if that would make him stay. As if that would make him his.

Louis pulls his head up. Harry’s eyes are tired, but more so, they’re sad, and the curly-haired man smiled small. Louis gives him another kiss, “I love you.”

Harry slips his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Louis’. Louis feels his breath against Harry’s as he repeats, “I love you.”

Harry nods, “I love you.” He says, honest and true.

_Stay here with me_

When they first got “together”, they had been friends. Not the best ones, not even good ones, but they knew each other and that was enough. Zayn had officially introduced Harry to the group days after the wedding, and Louis was having a hard time focusing when Harry was right there across the table.

Harry was an epitome of “smug asshole” and Louis loathed how absolutely smooth and flawless he was at everything he did. But at the same time he was the sweetest, loveliest human being on the planet.

Louis felt himself smile as he heard a knock on his office door. It was nearing lunch, and he knew who it was. “Come in.” He said, already starting to pack his things for later. Harry swings the door open, smiling, “Hey.”

“Hello.” Louis greeted. It was a few weeks since both of them found out that they worked at the same building. Louis had never seen him before, but Harry claimed his work was more exclusive to those of the higher positions, and Louis took it. Since then, they had been talking more, sharing stories and more often, eating lunch together.

“How’s your day?” Harry had asked. He already had his coat on.

Louis grabbed his wallet, phone and car keys, “Boring.” He informed, “But it’s about to get better.” He tacked on as he walked towards Harry.  
Harry chuckled, opening the door for him, “Easy there.”

The lunch was spent in a restaurant, and Harry had been a proper gentleman, as he always was. Lunch was perfect, as it always is. Louis had just finished eating, and he leaned back on his chair, his eyes on the man across from him.

Something stirred in his chest. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt it every time he was with Harry. It made him feel nervous.

After lunch, they went on their separate ways and Louis was once again holed up inside his office. For the remainder of the day, he was busy working. He didn’t even notice when the sun had gone down, and only looked up from his computer when he heard a knock.

“Late night?” Harry asked, coolly. He was leaning against the door of Louis’ office.

Louis gestured to the messy pile of papers, “Clearly.”

Harry stepped in, then, closing the door behind him. He placed his bag down on the chair across Louis’ desk, going around it to stand beside Louis and collect the papers.

Louis protested, “Hey, that was—“

“I know what these are, Lou.” Harry replied, nickname slipping off his lips easily, “I’ll just put those which should be together and alphabetize them so you don’t end up ripping your hair out by the end of the night.” He spoke slowly and with so much control, Louis couldn’t help but relax back into his seat.

Harry had a handful of papers, and when he went to grab another pile, the former slipped off his hand and onto the floor.

_I won’t tell a soul._

Harry let out a silent curse before kneeling to start picking up the papers by Louis’ feet. Louis was stuck to the stop, hands suddenly itching. Harry was here, looking exhausted himself but still managing to be helpful and beautiful at the same time.

Harry was done picking up the papers, and he let out a chuckle, “So much for alph—“

Louis had surged down to Harry’s height. Harry was still kneeling, and it was fairly easy for Louis to reach down and grab his face, leaning down to kiss him quiet.

Another sound of the papers falling, before Harry’s hands, rough and big, slid up Louis’ arms up to his neck, keeping them together. Louis gasped against Harry’s lips. And he pulled Harry’s collar. Harry followed, standing to his full height with Louis. They stood there, alone in Louis’ office, their hands all over each other.

Louis whimpered when Harry squeezed his hips before lifting him up to seat him on the desk. They kept kissing, tongues sliding and heat shared between their breaths.

And then, as sudden as they went, Louis’ phone rang from beside them, and Louis gasped back as if he’d been burned. He pushed Harry off and moved back down to his feet. His heart was hammering, and he clutched at his chest as he began to breathe heavily.

“Louis,” Harry started, arms reaching.

“Don’t.” Louis said firmly, “I—Fuck, Brian.“ His eyes pinched closed and he let out a frustrated groan. He pulled at his hair, hurting at the roots. The phone stopped ringing.

“Lou, you’re hurting yourself.”

“Don’t call me that.” Louis snapped. He stepped back just as Harry stepped forward.

Harry had his eyebrows knitted in confusion, “You were the one who kissed me.” His firm tone was back, something that he used from when they first met.

Louis shook his head, tears coming up.

“No.” Harry said. He wasn’t yelling, but Louis could feel himself crumpling already, “You were the one who kissed me. Don’t push me away all of a sudden—“

“How am I not supposed to kiss you?” Louis whimpered. His eyes were so, so, blue and full of tears. Harry’s posture slumped slightly, fists unclenching. Louis went on, “You’re always here and I always want you. How am I supposed to—“ Louis let out a shaky breath. He ran his hands through his hair, hooking them behind his neck. He was still crying.

Harry took cautious steps forward. Louis looked at him. Harry slowly reached for him, “Let me hold you.”

Louis nodded, and he buried his face into Harry’s chest, crying freely. He wasn’t a bad person, he felt horrible for cheating, he didn’t know what to do.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Harry had promised against his ear. Louis had relaxed, nodding again.

_You tell me someone’s waiting for ya_

Harry’s laying down on the bed in one of the guests rooms in Louis and Brian’s apartment. They just had a little house party, and everyone of their friends (Harry was in the circle now, who knew?) and colleagues came. Zayn got too smashed in alcohol that they had to lay him down on another guest room, which roped into Harry staying the night as well.

But that isn’t why he wanted to stay.

The door creaks open, and in come Louis. He closes and locks the door behind him, before silently padding across the room and practically dropping all his weight onto Harry as he slips into the space beside him.

Harry holds him close, breathes him in as they share a passionate kiss in the dim light. He cups Louis’ jaw, sliding down to his arms, down the length of his thigh before pulling it up to hook over his hips. Louis sighs and relaxed, moving even closer until he was practically on Harry’s lap.

“It’s been four days.” Harry says roughly. The worst four days of his life, indeed. It was days of not a single trace of Louis, not even at work. When Brian mentioned the house party, Harry was the first to say yes. Then, seeing Louis was like a drink of fresh water. Harry didn’t even need to touch him to know, to feel all his pain go away with one glance at his lover.

It was a dreadful five hours of nonstop talking, and chatting with the others, because even a single look could risk both of them. Harry couldn’t even look at Louis anymore without radiating adoration for the man.

So then, it is this time that they get to be together again.

Harry slips his hands on Louis’ hips and hoists him on top, “I missed you so much.”

Louis nods, sniffling lightly. Harry pulls back at the sudden sound. Louis’ crying. It’s dark and they can barely see but Louis’ crying.

“Baby.” Harry says. He reaches to the side to switch on the lamp. Sure enough, Louis’ sitting on his abdomen, and he has fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. Harry sits up, wiping them, “Babe.”

  
_That you can’t do this anymore_

“I’m sorry.” Louis hiccups, “I—“ He sniffles.

Harry frowns, “Calm down, love.” He wipes his thumb against Louis’ cheek again.

“Brian’s..” Louis’ breathing shakily, “He.. He accidentally read your text.”

Harry wants to ask more, but there’s an unsettling feeling inside him. It surely won’t go away until Louis’ stopped crying. “Okay, but will you calm down for me first, baby?” Harry says, soothing, “Please? I feel weak seeing you cry.”

Louis lets out a quiet, surprised giggle. Harry kisses him quick, “Gorgeous.” He says, makes sure Louis’ all okay.

Louis sighs, hands falling from Harry’s chest to his lap, fiddling with his hands. Harry takes both and kisses the back of them. It’s so tender and sweet, Louis almost cries again.

“Brian accidentally saw your text.” Louis says, more clearly, “He... you were asking me where I was, right? Why I wasn’t replying?” Harry knows. He’s been so desperate that all he texted Louis for the past few days were a chain of worrying questions.

“He—He lost his shit, basically.” Louis sighs, “I-I managed to reason out, but.. he never acted well when he was jealous.”

Harry’s immediately alert. He frowns, scanning Louis’ arms up and down as well as his thighs and legs. He’s about to deem it clear when he sees it, sees them, right on Louis’ thighs. The bruises look like the size of fingertips, and just like that, Harry feels his blood boil.

“That motherfucker.” Harry almost growls, deep in his chest as he tries to get up without further hurting Louis even more. He manages to stand on his feet when Louis catches his arm and tugs him back. He’s kneeling on the bed, eyes wide and scared.

“Please.” Louis says, “It.. It’s not a big deal. I—“

“He hurt you—“

“Because he was jealous—“

Harry whisper-yells, “You’re actually siding with him?!”

“Yes, because I’m the one whose cheating on him with you!” Louis exclaims, “And—and maybe this is all so sudden, that we weren’t thinking straight. This is wrong.” Louis finished, and silence follows.

Harry’s staring at him, eyes black and haunting. He looks like the Harry Louis first met.

Eventually, Harry nods, and just then Louis sees the flicker of hurt, “Alright.” Harry says smoothly, “If that’s what you think.” He rips his arm off Louis’ grasp and grabs his things, leaving the apartment.

_But you kiss me again_

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks, eyebrow raising as he sees whose on the other side of his front door. It’s Louis, and he’s supposed to be at work, still wearing his suit and all.

“You weren’t at work.” Louis states.

Harry forces himself to remain stoic, “I’m aware.”

Louis’ looking up at him, eyes pleading. Harry doesn’t return the look, waits for him to say something else. Something worthy.

And it’s like a dam breaks, because suddenly Louis’ face is crumpling and he’s stepping into Harry’s space and wrapping his arms around him, “I’m sorry.” Louis whimpers. He’s getting snot all over Harry’s shirt, “I didn’t mean what I said, and I definitely wasn’t siding with him.” Louis looks up. Harry’s still looking away, but his eyes are closed now, jaw clenched.

“Harry.” Louis pleads. He cups Harry’s cheeks, forces him to look at him, “I chose you.” He says, “I chose you and I _am_ choosing you. And maybe—maybe this isn’t the best decision we’ve ever made, but the hell with that. I don’t care as long as I’m with you, okay?”

Finally, Harry’s eyes lock with his. They’re wet with tears, and Harry releases a shaky breath before he’s wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, hiding his face into Louis’ neck as he cries silent, relieved tears.

_So go ahead and draw the blinds and lock all the doors._

Louis pushes Harry gently to make him step back, kissing Harry deeply. Harry moans into his lips, and Louis’ cheeks feel wet from Harry’s tears. Louis kicks the door closed behind him, keeping their kisses private like they always are. Harry bends down a little, sliding his hands on the backs of Louis’ thighs. The latter jumps, wrapping his thighs around Harry’s waist. Harry keeps his hands on Louis’ ass and proceeds to walk them to his bedroom.

Louis’ breath hitches as Harry drops him on the bed, the latter following him. Their kisses are slow and deep, not at all in a rush like they would normally be. Louis begins to unbutton Harry’s shirt, and Harry shrugs it off after, leaving him shirtless on top of Louis.

Louis pushes him suddenly, climbing on top of Harry’s lap. Their lips meet once again, tongues seeking and teeth biting lightly. Harry’s hands are on Louis’ waist, and they push off Louis’ coat. He then grabs Louis’ collar on both sides and pulls.

Louis whines against his lips. He shrugs the shirt off and pulls away momentarily, pouting, “That was expensive.”

Harry chuckles and pulls him back in.

_Baby tonight, there’s so much love in between us_

Harry kisses Louis’ hair, drawing invisible strokes across his back. They’re lying in Harry’s bed, naked and sated. Louis’ draped practically on top of him and Harry welcomes the weight, keeping him close and holding him tight.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Harry asks.

Louis hums. His hand on Harry’s bare chest moves tickling right under his peck. He shifts until he’s able to rest his chin on the hand, looking up at Harry, “Never.”

And thing is, Louis’ gorgeous. One look at him and Harry would drop dead right then and there. Louis looks at him with those eyes of pure love and adoration and Harry will never, ever let that go.

Harry cups Louis’ cheek, “I love you.”

Louis smiles, leaning into his lover’s hand, “I love you.”

_But you say you gotta get home_

A phone rings, and it’s muffled from where it’s left in Louis’ pocket. Harry immediately knows who it is. He drops his hand, reassuring Louis with a sad smile, “He’s looking for you.”

Louis doesn’t tear his eyes off of him, and the phone continues ringing, “Why don’t you ever ask me to stay?”

Harry doesn’t, and he knows it. He’s devastated every time Louis leaves, but he doesn’t do shit to make him stay. The phone stops ringing, but it’s not like they take a moment to acknowledge it. Louis’ still waiting for his answer.

Harry shrugs helplessly, and as the truth slaps him, he feels tears make their way to his eyes, “You’re not mine.”

_Stay here with me, I won’t tell a soul_

Louis’ eyes flick back and forth all over his face. He then sighs, and he shifts until he’s straddling Harry. He grabs Harry’s hands, places them over his chest.

“You listen to me.” Louis begins, and he has every ounce of Harry’s attention on him, “I am yours, as long as you are mine.” He promises, with everything in him, “This heart,” He feels Harry’s fingers twitch against his skin, “only belongs to you, and out of all the things I know, _this_ is what I know best.”

Harry nods.

“I love you.” Louis says, “I’d risk everything for you, even if that means going back to an enraged husband because I stayed somewhere else tonight.”

Harry frowns, worry coursing through him, “When he does anything to you, I won’t be there to protect you.” He had treated Louis’ bruises, showered them with kisses and rubbed some ointment into them. He still feels absolute hate for that dickhead for what he did, but he’d rather spend his time taking care of his lover.

Louis strokes his love’s hair, “I’ll fight back.”

Harry nods, “Good.”

_Oh, darling I know you’re taken. Something ‘bout this just feels so right._

Zayn’s getting married in hours, and Harry is his best man. Harry dresses himself in a simple suit, brushing his hair back. He does his best as a best friend, but he can’t help but focus on his beautiful, beautiful partner sitting on the second row. He’s with his husband.

Harry catches his eyes, and he gives him a private smile. Just for the two of them.

Louis looks away and blushes. Brian turns to him, asking a question. Louis just shakes his head. He looks back at Harry.

_Every time one of us tries to justify the situation, we just hold on tight_

The reception is gorgeous, and Harry’s alone once again. The couples are dancing, making love with the beat. Harry’s alone. Harry sighs and makes his way to the bar. He grabs himself a drink.

And all of a sudden, a hand taps him on the shoulder. He turns and sees Louis. On instinct, he looks around. Brian’s with his friends, and everyone is minding their own business.

Harry forces himself to calm down, “Hi.”

Louis smiles. He looks so beautiful, “Hello.”

The bartender looks at them before leaving.

_Baby tonight, there’s so much love in between us_

“Having fun?” Harry asks. They’re standing at a reasonable distance, but that’s the farthest Louis’ ever been from him.

Louis takes a moment to look at the scene around them. He shakes his head, concluding, “Not really.”

Harry releases a shaky breath, “I miss you.”

Louis softens, but he doesn’t step any closer.

_But you say you gotta get home_

Their moment is shattered, torn to pieces when an arm slips around Louis’ waist. Brian has always been apprehensive towards Harry. Harry forces himself to calm down.

“Harry.” Brian says, tone stiff.

Harry flicks his eyes towards him, “Brian.”

Brian doesn’t say anything more. He turns to Louis, hand stroking his hip. Harry stares at the hand.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to someone.” He starts to tug Louis.

_Stay here with me_

  
Harry’s rooted to the spot.

Louis looks at him, eyes slowly filling with tears. Harry gives him a small smile and a nod, silently telling him to go. Louis looks back at his husband before nodding. Brian pulls him along. Louis looks back, mouthing, _I love you._

_I won’t tell a soul._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
